Hindsight
by Doctor Ella
Summary: CHAPTER 4! Bosco approaches the murder scene, recognizing the victim...rnThe clues are starting to add up... What will be next?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I have been trying to think of a good plotline for my next story, and eventually I got an idea. . . R&R 

~^~^~^~

Hindsight 

~^~^~^~

Chapter 1

We were in the RMP after a long, slow, boring day of traffic monitoring and speeding tickets. Not what I would call 'fun'. The shift was almost over and I was looking forward to just being able to go home and sleep, something that I hadn't done in a long time.

"Bos, stop starin' at the clock, that's just gunna make it go by slower." Faith decided to play her usual role of Ms. Know-It-All and tell me that I was acting childish. I guess I get used to it after awhile. "We only got a half hour left." I said, continuing to stare at the bright numbers of the clock. I just wanted to get out of there.

"So, today sucked." I chimed in, thinking that maybe chatting would get my mind off the minutes left of the grueling shift. "Bosco – " Faith cut in, rolling her eyes at my usual 'whining'. "Sorry! Just tryin' to make conversation." I leant my head back on the headrest, letting out a deep sigh. "Only a half hour."

"5-5 David, we need assistance at 34th." I heard the radio glare out, breaking my train of thought. "Damn it!" I cursed, knowing that this call was going to set me way over my expected time of getting home. I sighed, but reluctantly started up the car and headed towards 34th.

"5-5 David responding, what are we needed for?" Faith called back in, clearly as upset as I was about having to stay late. "5-5 David, your assistance is needed for a possible homicide." Faith sighed at the news of having to see a dead body before she got to go home to see her kids. Not a great way to end the day. "10-4"

~^~^~^~

We drove up to the scene where someone had obviously been killed the night before. "What happened?" I asked to no one in particular, just seeking an answer. "Lady was walkin' up to her car, and bam, someone came up from behind her and started stabbing her. Pretty gruesome." 

I walked around to where the body was. . . right next to her car. "Wait a second," I said, recognizing the car. "has the body been identified?" 

"We just got on the scene; we're not supposed to touch anything in the car."

"So I take that as a no?" I asked again, my eyes still locked on the familiar car.

"We're not positive, but the car is registered to a. . . " The detective looked down at his notes for a second for the name. "an Angela Boscorelli."

I swear I think my heart stopped. I had recognized the car as Ma's, but I didn't think that it could actually be her. It couldn't be her!

 I turned around and walked back to the RMP where Faith was waiting. "Bos, you okay?" She asked as I shakily walked up to her.

"The car. . . " I started, not knowing if I should burden Faith with my fear of who the victim probably was. ". . . the car that the victim was approaching is my mother's." I said in almost a whisper. I couldn't believe it. . . I wouldn't believe it until I saw that it was her with my own eyes.

"Bosco are you sure – " Before Faith could finish, I had left the RMP and was headed towards the body. I had the most horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I had to prevent myself from throwing up. 'I gotta do this.' I kept telling myself. No matter how bad I didn't want to look under that body bag, I knew I had to.

"Bosco wait!" Faith cut in when she realized what I was going to do. "I have to do this Faith." I called back to her, crossing the yellow tape and approaching the body. 'Here we go.' I said to myself. I closed my eyes and put my hand up to the top of the black sheet, lifting it up and off the victim's head.

I took in a shaky breath and opened my eyes and found myself staring down into my dead mother's face.

"Oh God. . . God, no." I stared at her in disbelief. She wasn't dead, she could not be dead!

"Ma?" I lifted my hand to her face and felt the cold, still corpse of what used to be my Ma.

"Ma, please. . . Please, Ma, wake up."

My entire focus was on my mother, and I didn't even realize Faith had come up behind me until I felt her soft hand on my shoulder. "Bosco, come on."

"Ma please!" I started to shake her; wanting her to wake up; needing her to wake up. . . but knowing deep down that she was gone. 

"Bosco, stop. Bosco. . ." Faith pulled gently at my arm, forcing me to stop violently tugging at my Ma and telling her to wake up. "Faith, she has to. . . She can't be dead, Faith! I'm supposed to protect her!" I started practically sobbing in front of her, trying my best not to, but the tears overtook my ability to decide who saw them fall.

"I know. I know, Bos, it's alright." Faith pulled me into a hug and let me cry there until I was out of tears.

~^~^~^~

"Bosco, I think you should go home." Faith told me. We were sitting in the RMP waiting for 'results' of some of the evidence they had found and if they gotten any lead on who had done this.

"You shouldn't be working on this case, Bos. If they find out anything, I'll call you, but you don't need to be here. Please."

I turned my head and looked at Faith, giving her my answer without even having to open my mouth. I wasn't going home; she knew that. She knows better than to tell me to just leave something like this alone. I had to find the person who had done this.

We sat in the RMP for hours it must have been. I don't know why Faith puts up with me, but she does, and she sat there with me until I was ready to go.

"Faith." I said as I gazed out of the window to my side. "Faith, do you see that guy?" I strained my eyes to see a dark figure of a man standing out in the alley to my left. "Who? She asked, looking over my shoulder to see him. "That guy." I pointed to the alley, getting a heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I opened up the door and stepped out, planning to head over towards the alley. "Bosco, no." Faith interjected. 

"I'll be right back. Stay here." I told her, already leaving. I knew that I was being a pain in the ass to Faith, but I would make it up to her later. At that moment, all I cared about was getting to the dark figure and finding out what he had seen.

~^~^~^~^~^~

TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I'm liking this story, and I'm hoping you all do too, so Here's chapter 2. (Hey, that rhymes!)

Chapter 2

~^~^~^~

I approached the dark alley, keeping my gun handy if only for precautions. The 'dark figure', I found out, was in fact a person lurking in the shadows of the corner alley. "Hey, you!" I called out to him, grasping my gun slightly tighter in my hand. He just stood there, acting as if he had heard nothing. What the hell he was doing, I had no idea, but I would be damned if he wasn't going to listen to me. "You!" I yelled with more force this time, making sure he heard me.

"Bosco, come here!" I was interrupted of my task of unmasking this mystery guy when Faith, in her usual "Bosco, you're not being smart about this" tone, called out for me to come back. Frustrated, I turned around and walked a few steps back towards her to tell her that I was just going to ask the guy a few questions and then I'd be right back. "Faith," I said in my most patient voice, "I'll be _right _back, just let me do this."

I turned back around towards the alley to finally get some information from this guy, but as I got closer, I realized that all I saw was a dark, vacant space of nothing. He was gone.

~^~

"Damn it!" I slammed the door of the RMP, taking in a deep breath of disappointment. "What?" Faith timidly asked, watching me ball my fists up in frustration. "He's gone." 

"What?"  
  


"When I turned back around, he wasn't there! I don't know how he got away, but he did, and now I don't even have a description of the guy!" I angrily explained. I didn't know what to do. This guy was the only way that I could help find out who did this. Maybe he was the guy who did it! I didn't know, but what I _did_ know was that I was gunna find out. One way or another.

"Bos, we don't even know that this guy knows anything – " Faith tried to make things better with her continuous what-if questions, but I pretty much blocked it all out and just continued to drive. I was going home.

"Bosco, come on."

"Faith, I don't wanna talk about this."

"Why do you have to do this?" She asked. I really didn't want to talk about any of this. I just wanted to go home. . . But I knew that if I just ignored her, she would either get mad or worried, and I didn't want her worried about me.

"Faith, I just. . ." I started, trying to find the right words. "I'm just upset, okay? Can we just drop it?" I asked, trying to keep my tone under control.

Faith looked at me for a minute, making sure that I was at least partially alright, and finally agreed to drop the subject. 

The rest of the ride to the 5-5 was silent.

~^~^~^~

Silence was exactly what I wanted; it was what I _needed._ And it's just what I got. Sitting down on my bed thinking about what had happened seemed to be the only thing I could do. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat. . . I felt that if I ate anything, I would just end up throwing it back up. The image of Ma's face wouldn't shake out of my head, and I just felt so sick. So sick and so horrible.

It was 3:00 am and I sat on my bed, not able to sleep. It was already 1:00 by the time we had gotten back to the 5-5, and the only thing that I had done since I got home was sit. Sleeping wasn't even an option. I was still trying to make myself believe that she was actually gone, but I couldn't. . .

I was trapped in my own thoughts when I was suddenly snapped out of it by the soft knock on the door. Who the hell was at my apartment at 3:00 am was what I wanted to know. I angrily got up from my spot on the bed and answered the door.

"Bosco."

"Faith. . . What are you doing here?" I asked, almost irritated. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's nine, Bos." She answered. "I'm not working today, and, well I figured that you weren't gunna go in today." Shocked, I looked down at my watch, seeing that it was, in fact, 9:00. I guess I lost track of time.

"Are you okay, Bos?"

I sighed and opened the door for her to come in. I knew she was going to want to talk to me, so I might as well let her come in.

"I'm okay, Faith." I lied. I wasn't about to let Faith worry her little self about me. I wouldn't ever let that happen if it were my decision. "You want something to drink or eat?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. "No, Bos. I just need to know that you're okay."

"I said I was."

"I don't believe you."

I was getting frustrated and irritated at the fact that Faith always seemed to know when I was lying. She's like a freaking. . . oracle.

I clenched my fists together in pure frustration, and finally turned around to look Faith in the eyes. She looked so. . . hurt. It was like she was sad because I was sad, and that's exactly what I didn't want to happen.

"Faith," I softly started, "my mother just died and I don't know why." I closed my eyes for a second, not letting the tears that wanted so badly to come out escape. "I just need. . . I just – " I reluctantly started to cry, feeling the warm liquid running down my face.

"Shh, Bos, I know." Faith slowly pulled me into a gentle hug. I hated being cared for, and I hated people feeling sorry for me, especially Faith. . . But this was. . . I don't know, it felt good. I think Faith is the only person who can comfort me.

~^~^~^~

I stood in front of the sink for what must have been ten minutes, washing the tears off my face. Faith patiently waited in the other room while I tried to compose myself. I don't know why she puts up with me, but she always does, no matter what.

"Bos, you okay?" She called for me. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright." I responded as I wiped my face dry. I walked into the other room where Faith had been waiting to show her that I was okay. "Faith, 

uh. . ." I started, uneasily. "Thanks for bein' here." I finished, looking down at the floor. Faith walked closer to me, lifting my chin from its downward tilt. "Any time, Bos." She smiled, stepping closer to give me a hug.

"Any time you need to talk, or anything, you know you can call me, right?" 

"Yeah. I know. . . Thanks Faith." She gave me one last smile before walking out of my apartment, leaving me there alone. I was so tired, and after having gotten everything off my chest, I figured that I maybe could try sleeping again. I walked into my bedroom, not bothering to flip on the light, when I faintly saw a small piece of paper lying on my pillow. "What the – " I started, walking closer to my bed. I picked up the note, walking back over to the light switch.

I turned on the light, scared of what I might see on that paper. Slowly, I turned my eyes down in view of the page, whispering the words of the note to myself as I read them.

"She was getting in the way. You knew I was going to do it. You didn't stop me, but you could have. It's your fault. ALL YOUR FAULT."

~^~^~^~

TBC. . .


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay… So, I decided to give up on this story a long time ago, but guess what? I changed my mind! Let's hear it for another chapter!

Chapter 3

I held the note in my hand, and the more I looked at it, the worse I continued to shake. What the hell did he mean "All my fault"?! If I had known about this bastard, I would have killed him myself!

I dropped the note and ran back into the bathroom. I felt like I was going to throw up. . . again. Nothing was making sense. The murder, the man, and now the note? I just couldn't figure any of it out, and the whole situation was really starting to scare me.

What was I going to do?

The whole day I was out in the city looking for this mystery guy. I knew I shouldn't have been lookin' for him without backup, but I also knew that it was gunna to do me no good to sit at home and think that this was all gunna figure itself out. I knew better than that.

"Come on," I had searched practically every inch of the city at least twice, askin' around, lookin' in alleys, and doin' just about anything that could in any way help me get a lead on this guy. Of course I had no luck. No one knew anything about any murder, and trust me, I made sure they were tellin' the truth.

Before I knew it, it was night again, and I felt myself getting almost irritably tired. Nothing was going the way I needed it to go, and I hadn't had a good night's sleep in at least a week, so I figured I would just pick up where I left off in the morning. I needed to sleep.

I turned the car around and headed for home, struggling to keep my eyes open. I peered over to the clock assembled in my car, seeing that it was already quarter to midnight. I really surprised myself at how I stayed out all day and hadn't even noticed how late it had gotten. My head wasn't right. . . I just. . . I just kept tellin' myself that all I needed was to sleep. That's all.

I was in deep thought about how the hell time had slipped away from me, when from out of nowhere, I see this guy run out into the middle of the street. I impulsively slammed on the breaks, beating at the horn on my steering wheel, trying to swerve out of the way from hitting this guy. "MOVE!" Was all I had time to yell out before I took a sharp turn to my left, slamming myself into the nearest stop sign.

I was awoken by the annoying twang of the heart monitor next to my bed. At first I didn't know what the hell was goin' on, but then I suddenly remembered the note; the search; the guy in the road. . . It all came back to me as I felt a wave of terror rush over me. Had I hit the guy? Was it a setup? What the HELL was going on?

I knew that I had to get back out there; find out if I had done any damage to anyone or anything. The last thing I needed was to be stuck hostage in this stupid hospital.

I opened my eyes to see my hospital room vacant of doctors or nurses. Exactly the way I needed it to be if I wanted to slip out of there unnoticed. As I began to sit up, I felt hard restraints pulling down on my arms, keeping me from moving more than a couple inches. "What the hell?" I found myself saying as I noticed the restraints tightened on my arms and legs.

"Somebody let me out of here!" I found myself almost screaming. I pulled and tugged and used every ounce of strength I had to get out of those restraints, but nothing worked. I was stuck.

I finally gave up and just decided to lay there until a nurse came in to let me out, but instead of a nurse, I saw a tall man with dark hair walk casually into the room.

"You a doctor?" I asked, not expecting an affirmative response, seeing as he wasn't wearing a nametag or a stethoscope.

"What do you think?" The man answered in a mellow, almost creepy voice. "Sorry I had to leave so suddenly in that alley yesterday. Didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"It's you!" I ranted, now getting jumpy. Who the hell was this guy? Had he killed my mother? Was he here to kill me too? "You better start to explain a few things before I – " Before I could finish, the man put a finger to his lip and gave me an almost inaudible "shh" to quiet my ranting.

"I'll explain." He calmly said. "No need to get testy now, Maurice. I'll explain everything... In time."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I really don't know what to do about this story. It seems not to be that big of a hit, but I get all obsessive if I don't finish a story, so I'm going to keep writing it until I'm done! I hope at least a couple of you think it's worth my while!

Chapter 4

"I almost hit you." I said, still completely confused. "It's your fault I'm here… God, what is with you people and standing out in the middle of the road?!"

"I'm so terribly sorry. My intentions were not to hurt you, I was just trying to get your attention."

"Who the hell are you?" I snapped, starting to get a little scared.

"I'm whoever you want me to be." He answered, grinning.

"Listen, I'm not gunna lay here and listen to your little mind games! You better – "

"I better what?" He cut in, "First of all, what are you going to do about it? Seeing you in this condition is just devastating for me, Maurice." He paused, staring down at me with that little smirk on his face. "And secondly, I'm only here to help you."

"Did you put me in these restraints?! You damn mother f – "

"Calm down son! I didn't tie you up; you did that all on your own. Seems like you had a little episode earlier. You've got quite a temper, there, young man." This guy was starting to really creep me out. He knew my name, and he had apparently been watching me for a long time. If I hadn't been tied up in those damn restraints, I would have killed that bastard by then.

"What do you want?"

"I want to tell you what I know."

I just continued to lie there, waiting for him to explain, when he pulled out a police badge. "Where the hell did you get that?" I asked.

"I was the one who called the cops about the your mother. I found her lying there next to her car, and I saw this badge next to her. I figured maybe the cops had come to figure out what happened and maybe lost one of their badges, but I looked around and saw no one… If you ask me, I think a cop killed her."

That was the last straw. I wasn't about to let this guy start trashin' the police about my mother's death. "You better shut the hell up before I arrest you for holding information about a murder!" I shouted.

"Well, if you don't want anything else from me, I suppose I'll be going. I'll see you around, Maurice."

And with that, he walked out the door…

"Bosco."

I heard that familiar soothing voice enter the room. I guess I had fallen back asleep after mystery man had left, because all of a sudden, I saw Faith.

"Bos, what the hell did you get yourself into?" She asked, walking closer to my bed.

"There was a guy in the road." I simply said, not wanting to go into all the details about this guy.

"The doctors said you got really violent when they brought you in… They had to put you in restraints…" She started, "Bosco, are you okay? I mean, I just don't know what to do – "

"Faith, you don't need to do anything, ok? God, you're not… you're not my friggin' mother, you don't have to take care of me all the friggin' time! I can take care of myself, okay?!"

I was startin' to get real angry. Nothin' was makin' sense, and on top of it all, Faith was playin' mommy… again.

"Okay, alright Bos. I'm just worried about you, that's all. Did you do anything serious to yourself? Anything broken?"

"No." Was all I said. I didn't even know the extent of my injuries… even if I had any injuries at that point, but I just wanted Faith to stop with the questions. I was too preoccupied with trying to figure everything out to deal with more questions.

By the next day, I was out of the hospital; up and walking. I had wanted to get out of there the day before, but the doctors wouldn't let me… I mean, they got security and everything. I guess I'm just that stubborn.

I really had no clue of what I was going to do next. Should I look for the jag-off? It's not like I hadn't been doing that constantly for the past two days. The more time that went by, the less and less I thought I would ever find out what had really happened. I was on the verge of giving up.

The next morning, I was up and ready to go to work, and when I stepped out my apartment door… I suddenly felt this rush of dizziness come over me. It was like one minute I was there, and the next, I had totally spaced out; in another world almost… I don't really remember what happened those few minutes I was out of it, but what I do know is that when I came back in touch with reality, there was a letter attached to a package sitting right in front of me.

"What the hell?" I leaned down to pick it up, being careful to take it easy so I didn't pass out, and took the package in my hands. I carefully unfolded the small piece of paper, knowing that I was probably about to see something that I didn't want to, and read:

"Maurice, does the number '55' mean anything to you?"


End file.
